Perfection
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: Aoshi isn't treating Misao like a real woman. What else is new? One lil' Juppon-Gatana member decides to play match-maker... The Large Scythe and the Weasel meet again, this time on the same side of the battlefield - the battlefield of love, that is. [AOS


TITLE: Perfection  
  
RATING: Pg-13  
  
WARNING: If you don't know Kamatari's, the Large Scythe of the Juppon- Gatana, secret, then this contains SPOILERS!!! Don't say I didn't warn you. This is NOT a lemon. Aoshi/Misao.  
  
A/Ns: I was bored and was re-watching the episodes of the Kyoto Arc when this came to me... What can I say - I was bored. I just thought the way Kamatari and Misao interacted was hilarious, so I decided to but them both in the same fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin does NOT belong to me!! Stop rubbing it in!!! *tear* The fic plot does belong to me. The poem is called "Perfect" and was also written by me. Um...yeah...that's about it... Please R&R!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Grr... Aoshi-sama! How dare he!" groaned the Weasel, stomping down the Kyoto streets. "'You're still just a little girl, Misao-chan! Be careful, Misao-chan! You're whining, Misao-chan! Act you age, Misao-chan!'" The rock she had been kicking soared into the sky and then promptly knocked a random salesmen out. "AOSHI-SAMA! WHY DON'T YOU START TREATING ME LIKE A WOMAN?"  
  
"Hey, you wench! Who do you think you are?" screamed the wife of the unconscious salesman.  
  
"AHH, SHUDDUP!" raged the spunky brat, her hairs standing on end. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU FOOLS!" Misao stormed off, directly smashing into a passerby.  
  
The person grunted. "Hey -!"  
  
"HEY WHAT, BAKA[1]?" screeched the red girl, screwing up her face and glaring at the stranger's zori[2].  
  
"Well, that's no way for a young lady to -"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUNG OR A LADY! I'M A WOMAN!" Misao dusted off her knees and jabbed her face into the stranger's personal space. What she found was a pair of two wide, chocolate eyes. Two very familiar chocolate eyes...  
  
"ACK!" Misao leaped back, as if suddenly burned by the gaze. "YOU!"  
  
"Me!" laughed the man, brushing a strand of dull raven hair out of his eyes. Well, you wouldn't have been able to tell it was a man, because his features were round and soft, making anyone believe he was modeled by the heavens to be a Japanese Adonis. The woman's kimono [4] he wore wasn't helping either. Relieved, Misao noticed that the normal giant scythe the man carried wit him wasn't currently in sight.  
  
"Nice to see you too, little girl," chuckled Honjo Kamatari, ex-member of Makoto Shishio's Juppon-Gatana. He swung his hip to one side and patted his locks. "So, doll, what's got you so ticked?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Misao turned her back on the crossdresser, but a slim, milky hand pulled her back.  
  
"Let's talk, sweetheart."  
  
"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!"  
  
A fine eyebrow rose. "I believe you owe me an apologize."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Obviously, someone has got you angry... Is it - your man, maybe?" observed Kamatari, the corners of her lips twitching in amusement, as he watched his comment hitting its mark. Score on for Kama-kun!  
  
Misao started to stalk off again, but he followed.  
  
"What, has he left you for another woman or what?" guessed the fighter.  
  
"NOTHING LIKE THAT!"  
  
They were now down by the river, the gentle sun kissing both their faces. Kamatari placed a delicate hand on Misao's head and patted her ever so slightly.  
  
"Don't be down then," advised Kamatari, smiling as he ruffled the youth's hair.  
  
Misao glared and immediately smoothed her hair down. Wrinkling her freckled nose, she slumped down into the grass and dipped her feet into the refreshing, crystal water. Kamatari followed the suit.  
  
After some minutes of silence, Misao admitted, "I can't help it..." She sighed. "Aoshi-sama thinks I'm a child."  
  
"Hmm," was the other's reply.  
  
"He's always acting like I don't know what I'm doing, and that I'm too young for this, too young for that. Like he even knows what he's doing!"  
  
"I'd say it was denial on his part," whispered Kamatari.  
  
"He doesn't care that I love him... that I need him..."  
  
"I can hear that..." The Juppon-Gatana member's eyes hazed over, thinking about a different place, during a different time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A thousands words not spoken...  
  
But it says just enough...  
  
If I was someone better...  
  
Could you ever learn to love...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want to be older," Misao told the other. The sun was setting now, bathing the two figures in deep, bloody red.  
  
"I can understand," laughed the other. The kindly glow illuminated the feminine face.  
  
Misao gave Kamatari an odd look.  
  
"What?" moaned the man, looking slightly abashed. "I CAN understand! In fact, I DO understand! Why doesn't anyone understand THAT?"  
  
"But you're -" Misao frowned, the words caught in her throat.  
  
"Gay?" supplied the second. "And that matters why?"  
  
"Because y-you're -"  
  
"A freak?" murmured Kamatari coolly.  
  
"Can you really understand -?" Misao's eyes lowered. "I mean..."  
  
"I didn't choose who I loved," Kamatari explained shortly. "I didn't choose Shishio-sama... I didn't choose to be infatuated - obsessed with a criminal man... I didn't choose to be attracted to someone like that... You can't choose who you love, because if you could, you would have moved on to the next man - a man who respects who and treats you like a grown woman, unlike that Aoshi-san."  
  
"Aoshi-sama -!" the girl started in his defense but failed to find any words to save the one she loves' honor. "He -! Well -!"  
  
"Even now, when he's made you so angry, you still defend him..." Kamatari laughed, his eyes dancing. "Shishio-sama abandoned me for Yumi-san, and yet I still kept fighting under his command."  
  
"Why -?"  
  
"You're none too bright -"  
  
"WHY YOU -!"  
  
"- I did it because I loved him...."  
  
"Huh?" Misao eyes widened.  
  
"...and I never faltered in loving him... I never shall."  
  
"I love Aoshi-sama that way too," Misao told the other, crossing her chest just to drill home the point. Her eyes were wide, filled with deep truths.  
  
"Then we're on the same terms now?" Kamatari asked, and, accepting Misao's nod, he grinned. "Fine. Then let me advise you in the matters of the heart. First, we need to fix your style." The amazon pinched some of Misao's clothing and held it under the girl's nose. "This -" She pointed to the clothing. "-will not do."  
  
Misao bit back a retort.  
  
"Second, we need to fix your approach -"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY APPROACH?"  
  
"That is! Yelling every time someone speaks to you! Stomping around! Acting like a total brat!" Kamatari sneered, flicking a few more hairs out of his face.  
  
"I DON'T -!"  
  
"Yeah, you do," ended Kamatari, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay, so I do..."  
  
"That must change."  
  
Misao looked straight into the man's eyes and muttered, "Could you teach me?"  
  
Kamatari smiled, the sunlight brushing her hair in deep purples and golds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If my hair was longer...  
  
If my height just a little taller...  
  
Would you see me differently...  
  
Than I see myself...?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You sure this will work?" Misao asked uncertainly. It was now the evening, and Misao was at Kamatari's place, trying on different, lower-cut yukata [4]. The shadows were lingered as the last lights of the day died.  
  
"Yes, this will do the trick," giggled Kamatari, pulling the obi [5] a little tighter around Misao. The candle's waltzing light showered both figures in a glowing radiance.  
  
"Ouch!" snarled Misao, frowning and wriggling. "Does it have to be so tight?"  
  
"Well, if you'd just lose some weight, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" Kamatari retorted, detecting a "why you!" under Misao's breath. Kamatari swept himself off his knees and looked the youth over. "Hmm..." He tugged on the point were the yukata crossed her chest, making it fall lower on her mid area.  
  
"EEK!" squawked the Weasel, pulling the material back up.  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!" Kamatari pulled it back down.  
  
"PERVERT!" Up again.  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!" Down once more.  
  
"KAMA-KUN!" Up.  
  
Down.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
"Do want Aoshi-san to think of you as a woman or not?" snapped Kamatari, pulling the yukata back down.  
  
"Err... is too much showing?" Misao questioned grudgingly, trying hard not to squirm.  
  
"Not enough," muttered Kamatari, fixing the obi once more. Misao frowned again.  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" Misao asked, looking timid (which was unusual for her).  
  
"If it doesn't, you have my permission to personally kill me."  
  
Misao's face brightened for a minute.  
  
Kamatari grabbed a jug off the floor and poured a cup of sake [6]. "Here." He pushed the cup at Misao, who just stared. "DRINK IT!" snapped the man, and Misao obeyed.  
  
"If you don't know what to do, this will," sighed Kamatari, sipping some sake himself.  
  
"To Aoshi-sama," giggled Misao, pouring herself another glass and lifting it up to Kamatari.  
  
Likewise, the second raised the entire jug. "To Shishio-sama."  
  
They downed the liquor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A thousands pardons...  
  
I can't save myself...  
  
I want you save me instead...  
  
Because I can't stand the reflection..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aoshi walked silently into the Aoiya, carefully tip-toeing to his room. It was now midnight and he had finally finished his meditation at the temple. Staying the shadows, he reached his room and started to undress.  
  
But...  
  
"MISAO!"  
  
Misao flung her hands over Aoshi's mouth. "Shhh! Will ya?" He voice rattled in a tensed tone of trying to being desirable.  
  
Aoshi glared, causing Misao to flinch and remove her fingers reluctantly from his lips.  
  
"Uh - Aoshi-sama - I -"  
  
Aoshi glared harder, if possible. It was as if little kunai [7] were shooting out of his icy eyes. Of course, Misao was preoccupied with the fact that Aoshi's shirt was crumbled on the floor, exposing a milky white, smoothly molded chest. His brown hair hung of his eyes, melting into the shadows of the night.  
  
"Misao-chan," Aoshi reprimanded, but Misao could care less... The drool was slowly beginning to drip down... "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
Cupid aims...  
  
"Misao-chan!" He crossed his arms over his delicious chest and looked her in the eye. "What do you think you are -"  
  
Cupid shoots...  
  
Misao blushed beet red and went to leave, but tripped over her own feet. Lips toppled on top of lips, as small body smashed into large body.  
  
...Cupid SCORES!  
  
The rest of the Aoiya awoke when screams coming from Aoshi's room sounded:  
  
"MISAO-CHAN! THAT HURT!"  
  
"Aoshi-sama, gomen...!" [8]  
  
"MISAO-CHAN, KISSING IS ONE THING, BITING IS ANOTHER!"  
  
"But I -"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want you to see me as someone else...  
  
I want to be what you'd love...  
  
I want you to see me as...  
  
Just see me as someone that's...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A lone figure stood across the street of the Aoiya. The sun painted the scenery with yellow tints. The fiery orb warmed the loner's back, as he waited, clearly out of place in the city.  
  
Misao slinked out of the Aoiya, and, for the first time in her life, trying NOT to be seen. Kamatari's eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, seeing as Misao's face seem unable to give off any information of what had happened the night before.  
  
Misao's eyes caught Kamatari's, and she rushed over to stand beside the other fighter. The Weasel stood rigidly next to the first, hands clamped at her sides. Her face was downturn and her shoes were pointed inward. The loud-mouthed girl let out an uncharacteristic, small sigh.  
  
"Misao-chan?" asked the Large Scythe, snickering. "So...?"  
  
"Mmuttin' mappinid," murmured Misao, shrugging.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Misao choked out.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Except..."  
  
Kamatari's grin flashed back on to his face. "Except what?"  
  
Misao whispered something into Kamatari's ear, who sniggered loudly.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed the fighter. "You bit him on accident? Kinky..."  
  
"KAMATARI-KUN! DIE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
[1] Idiot  
  
[2]Traditional Japanese sandals  
  
[3] Traditional Japanese dress  
  
[4] A type of summer kimono  
  
[5] The sash-like part of the kimono  
  
[6] Japanese alcoholic drink  
  
[7] Misao's lil' dart-things  
  
[8] Sorry 


End file.
